


不需要有名字的破车

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: wb被和谐转战。社会主义父子情。





	不需要有名字的破车

**Author's Note:**

> Sith Luke/Emperor Darth Vader！Bottom Vader

他的头盔顺着他王座之下的阶梯滚落。  
他咬着嘴唇颤抖着压抑一段暧昧的，无法被完全的吞回腹腔的低喘，机械手臂从厚重的黑袍之下伸出颤巍巍的勾着少年的背，星舰外亮晶晶的星光把他唇上的水光缀点。少年笔挺的军装每一颗扣子都扣得严严实实，仿佛他正在参加某一场帝国的重要会议一样。他虚虚的搂着怀里小声哭泣的男人，亲吻他半磕着金红色双眼的脸。  
“别害怕，别害怕，很快就好了。”  
他又从黑色的盒子里拿出一颗透明小巧的跳蛋来，藏在他裤兜的开关没有关，还嗡嗡的响着剧烈运动带来的声音。少年两根修长的手指擒着它，摩挲着它的表面，狠狠地将它刺入男人的深处——王座上黑袍包裹之下的躯体剧烈的颤抖了一下，男人常年不见光的皮肤泛起情欲的红潮。他呜咽着抓紧少年的袖子，就好像那是一根浮木似的，少年无情的一根根掰下他的手指，空出的左手拽着他棕色的头发将他拉离冰凉的王座。这个动作使得他体内的跳蛋更加深入，他终于说出了少年进入这个屋子以来的第一句服软的话。  
“卢克…卢克，”帝国的首领在哭腔中向他的孩子拼凑着声音，这让他显得更加狼狈不堪了，舷窗外灯光明灭照着少年的脸，“我不该…”  
“不该什么？”  
少年歪歪头，好像一副没有想到、还有些惊讶的样子。他微抬起男人的腿，无视了怀里人细微的颤抖和掐着他皮肉的手，“你想要，想要这个，”他认真的说，“我了解你，父亲，你想要我操你。”  
即使是在床上，少年也很少这样直白的表露自己，他将软在王座上的男人拽起来接吻，吞下他无法自抑的尖叫，去解他金属的、冰冷的义肢，他想要掌控，想要无法反抗的服从和示弱。他的父亲不再需要这些支撑他行走的义肢了，或许他可以大发慈悲的给这个就连打仗也能被小姑娘堵着告白的人留一双手，用来搂着他的肩膀，在他面前自渎，他也不需要出去抛头露面，少年知道自己能够管理这个庞大的帝国。  
“卢克…哈啊…你想得太大声了。”维达满是湿润泪水和白浊的脸露出一个微笑，他尝试收拢自己的双腿，躲避少年没有情感的视线。少年感受到一股无形的力量从自己卡在男人湿热后穴的手指处传来，逼迫他被那股力量推着退出。  
他说，“父亲，你答应过我床上不用原力的。”  
他动也没动，他知道最先打破规则的才是最先失败的那个——他只是给他塞进去的跳蛋增加了一个小小的推力，你先破坏规则的，安纳金。他知道他的父亲能听见这个——所以我也不需要再遵守规则了对吧？就像你一样。  
他只一抬手，不需要过多的、复杂的技巧就可以解开男人的义肢，裹着人造皮肤的冰冷金属滚落在地，他不需要再抑制原力了。男人霎时失去重心，被从善如流的接在怀里——接下来是另一只，他将失去他所有可以赖以行走的东西，少年摩擦着他大腿内侧的温暖皮肤直到它发红，他也懒得去将那几颗跳蛋取出来，直接捅进去就好了。  
维达的眼眶红得像刚刚大哭一场，事实上他也的确无知无觉的哭了。少年终于解开了他的裤子拉链，使他不再看上去像正在参加某场重要会议了——维达歪坐在王座上看着他，他刚刚又一次违反了规则，用原力关闭了他的孩子放在裤兜里的开关。这令少年感到一阵无端的怒火又哭笑不得。  
“你又犯规了，父亲。”他用一种恶作剧得逞的语气说。  
他品尝着男人嘴里的味道，也咽下了他猛然间剧烈的颤栗抖动，他浅浅的捅了半根进入男人的身体，推动着那些调皮的跳蛋往前，他又一次打开了开关——用原力，同时捏碎了它。将它的残骸丢向远处。他注视着男人金红色眼睛中泛起的泪水顺着脸颊的弧线向下，滴落在地板上，他终于乖巧的发出了哭喊——不加节制的，用双手去挡住自己的脸，却蹭了自己满手的泪水。他好像就要滑下去了，想去夹紧少年的腰却发现自己的两只义肢都已经被丢在了地上，他只能被迫的搂住少年的脖颈，任由他亲吻自己裸露的胸膛和肩膀，好像被猎人盯上似的感觉令他极其没有安全感。他下意识的挣扎起来，直到被一双力道不重的手拍了屁股。  
“别动。”少年的声音平静安稳，好像正在翻云覆雨的人不是他一样。“这才半根呢。”  
他忽地将男人从面对他的姿势从王座上掀了起来，按着他的头推离自己，将他按进黑色的衣袍中，一鼓作气的一冲到底——他终于听见男人再也无法掩饰的哭声了，带着崩溃和陷入情欲的迷醉，他失去重心的双脚无法支撑他从王座上撑起来呼吸，快感冲刷着他仅存的躯体，使得他只能将脸埋在衣袍堆里腰窝下陷，摆出一个屈辱的姿势。少年迅猛的攻势没有技巧和花样，但他偏偏受不了这个，他厌恶被征服，可他颤抖手指被另一片温暖无情压住不得动弹时，他还是即将要迎来高潮。  
“你真的一点也不像一个曾经的绝地，安纳金，”少年微喘着气在男人耳边低语，“他们怎么教导你的？教导你禁欲，你都学到了什么？”  
“卢克，不，我不——”他语无伦次，大脑一片空白，“不要，呜，我不——”  
他颤抖着身体，想回转身去抓住少年有力的手腕。可被少年轻松的躲开了。这个失败的动作令他重重的倒回了衣袍堆，跳蛋和一根火热的性器进得更深，他几乎要被这个触感逼至疯狂。少年觑着他的神色，不慌不忙的拿过一边的银环，身下人半磕的眼眸倏地睁大，少年喜欢这个，他知道，但他一点也不喜欢，这意味着这令他失控的能席卷他的快感又要被无限期的延长了。  
“不不，你需要这个，”少年好像感应到他所想似的，轻轻微笑道，“我发誓很快的，相信我。”  
维达发出一声难堪的呜咽，他哭得很难看，卢克低下头去吻那张泛着浓稠红潮的脸。他当然是骗他的，他的父亲，达斯?维达——一个优秀的西斯，本就该尊崇自己的欲望，这就是他们的教条。  
当然他也知道，自己的父亲在成为达斯?维达前是一个禁欲的、愚蠢的绝地武士，这令他看上去十分为难。他喜欢叫他的父亲很早以前从娘胎里带来的名字，这会让他的后穴紧张的收缩。  
“夹紧点，安纳金。”他这样恶意的说道。  
他的眼泪几乎可以洗洗这件袍子了——卢克心下怜悯的想着。同时加快了自己的冲撞，他在思考是否要射在这个随时都层层包裹着挽留他的小穴里。之后还有会议，他想，但他可以射在他体内，让所有人看见从维达双腿间流下的属于他的白浊，或者把这些可爱的小东西留在他体内，让他不得不提前结束会议在那张冰冷的会议桌上张开腿求欢。他想看这个，他幻想帝国的最高领袖在最高处演讲却无法站稳的样子。  
“真好，就这样吧。”他喃喃道。  
他解开了维达腿间的束缚，甚至反常的没有射在他体内，他高潮后的神色空白又茫然。好像不能理解少年为什么就这样轻而易举的放过他了一样。  
“我猜待会还有个会议。”少年说。  
他简单的替还茫然的眨着眼睛的人收拾好衣物，将他粗糙的重新裹回黑色的袍子里，再靠近一些还能听见嗡嗡的震动，那些不知疲倦的小家伙还在发挥着它们的作用，维达的身体依旧在颤抖着，因为体内深处不断的刺激而咬紧嘴唇。  
“不能取下来，父亲，”少年说，“来不及了，现在我们去开会。”

他替维达捡起了被丢在地上的头盔。

 

卢克知道他没办法修好那个被他用原力一把捏碎的、无辜的跳蛋开关。  
维达还戴着那个可怖的、象征死亡的头盔，这样的确能够使他无法被窥探的脸色得到很好的保护。没有人会知道他们的首领沉默的严肃下是塞在屁股里的几颗跳蛋。它们大概还可以再跳一会，卢克想道，直到这个冗长的会议结束并且所有人离开。少年就坐在他的父亲的身边，有一搭没一搭的反驳着几位将军关于战局的见解。  
事实上他们很慌乱，最令他们恐慌的并非是挑刺的年轻继承者，而是自从进入这个会议室来就一言不发的达斯?维达大人。他通常的确很少讲话，但他如果不讲话，那只能说明他在构思一个人的千百种虐待死法了，没有人想要会去体验这个。  
“维达大人，你看它…”   
帝国的最高首领依旧一言不发。他沉默着，背打得笔直，就好像在酝酿什么怒火。几位将军不自觉的互相对视一眼，最终在年轻的继承者驱赶的手势中如获大赦的离开这间恐怖的会议室。他们离开时甚至差一点绊倒了几张椅子，自动门在他们出去后才缓慢的紧紧合上。他们有好几周的时间来回味今天的恐怖经历，这会成为一场噩梦的。  
卢克一边想一边笑着，他听见自己身边传来一声闷响，那是头盔被扔到地上的声音。  
“唉，我的父亲，你总是这么急躁，”他笑了，他伸出手，戴着黑色手套的手指抚摸着最高首领那张不停喘息的唇，“你把他们都吓到了。”  
维达瞪着他，棕发湿润的贴在他的脸颊侧，方才刻意压制的颤抖才终于体现出来，卢克猜他的袍子大概都湿透了，才要把自己的背像第一天去小学读书的孩子那样挺直。他摊开手，示意维达他是无辜的，欲求不满的并非是他自己，被那双金红色的眼睛瞪了几秒后他才后知后觉般道歉，“唉，其实我也不是故意想要破坏那个开关的。”  
他抽去了男人放在腰间的光剑，再去解他的腰带，被维达一把抓住了手，“别在这里，”男人略微颤抖着的声音出卖了他的不安，“回去，别在这儿。”  
“放心好了，我不会插进去的，相信我好吗？”少年答应了，他的手指顺着黑色的袍子游走，膝盖分开男人的腿，一点点的把自己贴上去，嗅闻着熟悉的、情欲的味道。他吻着男人颤抖的睫羽，然后说，“把腿张开点。”  
他喜欢这个姿势，可以让他感受到掌控带来的快意，满足他无法言说的、隐秘疯狂的欲望。他一只手上下游走挑拨着男人的敏感点，另一只手握住了黑袍之下那可怜的半硬不硬的性器，重重的撸动起来，充满侵略性的却卡在铃口。维达痛苦的弯起身试图抵御这个入侵，却被少年围在椅子和桌子之间不得动弹。他摩挲着那个高热的、塞满了跳蛋的后穴，在入口浅浅的抽插着，他想听难以抑制的小声哭咽。  
“还在等什么…”维达在少年似有似无的玩弄下快要高潮，他抓着桌子边的机械手臂快撑不住力了，少年还一副游刃有余的样子。这令他十分不满。对于这个精力旺盛的年轻人来说花样好像永远都玩不够似的，他真想离开这个桌子，永远地，最好用原力把它甩出舷窗去。  
“父亲，我的父亲，”少年叹气道，“你想得太大声了。”  
他抱起男人的腰，重重地将他脸朝下的按在桌子上，让帝国的标志就蹭在他满是眼泪的脸颊旁，他肯定不喜欢这彻骨的寒冷。卢克想，但他很快就会被迫迅速的热起来的。

“哭给我听，安纳金，”他命令道。


End file.
